


Ярче белизны

by fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020 (fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020), thesumofsuns



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mindfuck, fandom Starbucks and Evanstan 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:47:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26034421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Starbucks_and_Evanstan_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Starbucks%20and%20Evanstan%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesumofsuns/pseuds/thesumofsuns
Summary: Беспамятным тоже снятся сны.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Драбблы/Мини от M до E Starbucks and Evanstan 2020





	Ярче белизны

Когда-нибудь он очнётся ото сна.

На голом полу камеры, в металлическом брюхе движущегося транспорта, он очнётся, когда сможет, или не очнётся вовсе, он останется нигде так надолго, что больше не будет знать, существует ли за что-то за пределами этого нигде, существует ли он сам.

Он просыпается, и он окружён людьми в белом. Их речь деловита, нетороплива, отчего-то привычна ему; их повторяемые из раза в раз команды, слова на далёком языке, которых он не хочет знать, привычны. 

Он не хочет знать, но знание выжжено внутри его головы, и слова, помещённые внутри так давно, что у него нет названия для столь долгого срока, пустили в ней корни.  
Он не хочет знать слов, но забыть их нельзя.

Порой он задаёт людям в белом вопросы, но никогда не получает ответов.

Порой он задаёт неверные вопросы, и от них происходит холод и нежелание вновь открывать рот. От них его сознание бледнеет, пустотное, невесомое, и он забывает, забывает сильнее, чем прежде, даже если кажется, что нельзя забыть дважды то, что уже забыто. 

Он открывает глаза в белизну, в сияющее ничто, такое пронзительное, что больно глядеть.

Когда он молчит и послушен, его оставляют в покое, без слов далёкого языка, без команд, без холода и белизны. Тогда пространство его сознания обретает цвет, тогда он видит вещи, которых не узнаёт, события, которые не к чему отнести, образы, которые не имеют смысла и веса памяти.

И он силится понять, он силится вспомнить, и от этого приходит боль, возвращая существование телу, о котором он позабыл, и он просыпается, слыша ток пульса в ушах, мерный шум крови внутри головы. Чем громче шум крови, чем больше цвета, тем дальше пустая белизна, тем ближе память, о которой ему ничего не известно, он не знает, не знает, не знает: ни времени, ни мест. Кто он? Был ли он рождён?

Он видит охряную темноту, разрываемую далёкими вспышками артиллерийского огня, и мертвецов, у которых когда-то были имена. Мертвецы сидят у высокого огня, мертвецы поют и сквернословят вместе, их голоса, нестройные, сливаются.

Он видит скорбное место, где слышны людской плач и крик, где стены стары и глухи. Он за решёткой, и он ждёт, что кто-то придёт и заберёт его, он почти уверен, что кто-то должен помочь, должен отвести его к воздуху и свету, но этого не случается.

Никто не приходит за ним, никто не находит его, и теперь он потерян, теперь он нигде, теперь он может только наблюдать чью-то память под веками, пока его голова болит и шумит, пока ток крови в ней, прокладывающий дорогу памяти, не замер, пока не вернулась белизна, а всё прочее не исчезло.

Он видит малую и скупую комнату, что залита ломким лунным светом. Стоя у чьей-то кровати в шершавом ночном мраке, он прислушивается к мягкому дыханию неназванного спящего, безмятежного в коконе из белых простыней. У спящего есть имя, и он не помнит его сейчас, но оно вернётся. Как ни была бы остра белизна, как бы ни было крепко забытье, имя возвращается всегда.

Он опускается на постель рядом со спящим, чьё дыхание размеренно, чей рот, приоткрытый, наполнен слюной, которую он хочет узнать на вкус. Он касается легко чьего-то голого плеча, перебирает чьи-то влажные светлые волосы, от которых пахнет горько домом и потом, и памятью.

– Стив, – зовёт он, – проснись.

Так возвращается имя.

Стив не желает просыпаться. Он ворочается сонно, трёт руками глаза, не открывая их, тянется к его лицу слепо, на ощупь. Жёсткие, но чуткие пальцы касаются его подбородка и щёк, надавливают, точно убеждаясь. Так и не распахнув глаз, Стив улыбается ему светло и тянет его на себя, опрокидывая поверх своего небольшого тела, прижимается к его лицу своим, выдыхает ему в приоткрытые губы: «Ты опоздал».

Дыхание горячее, а голос хриплый, и он чувствует сонный жар его кожи через ткань простыни. Когда Стив открывает глаза, они темны, далеки, и он не может понять их цвета, не может его удержать.

Он обхватывает лицо Стива ладонями, держит, целуя его неторопливо, позволяя слюне свободно течь между их раскрытыми ртами. Стив слаще всего, что он помнит и знает, ярче белизны, что омывает его сознание и заставляет его перестать существовать. Он склоняется над ним, и он больше, сильнее, под ним Стив тонок, почти хрупок, но не слаб: цепкие руки удерживают его за плечи, скоро избавляют от одежды.

Он не знает своего тела, но знает тело Стива. Пространство его грудной клетки, где кожа натянута тонко, что под ней проступают рёбра, твёрдые мышцы его живота, россыпь мелких брызг родинок, полосу светлых волос под впадиной пупка. Его острые колени, жёсткий изгиб тазовых костей. Кожу внутренней стороны его бёдер, бледную, маркую, податливую под его мнущими и тянущими безо всякой жалости пальцами, под его зубами, когда он кусает, а Стив вздрагивает коротко, шумно выдохнув.

Стив торопит его, не позволяет целовать его живот так долго, как ему бы хотелось, не позволяет коснуться напряжённого члена.

Тело Стива знает его, отзывается ему, принимает его легко. Он замирает между его раскрытых бёдер, он хочет быть осторожным, но Стив вновь торопит его, подаваясь навстречу, и он горячий, такой горячий внутри, что трение кожи о кожу почти болезненно до то того момента, как Стив, широко открыв рот, издаёт протяжный, отчаянный почти, плач, выдыхая громко и часто, расслабляется. Он тянет его к себе, ближе, ещё ближе, и воздуха между ними совсем нет, и обоим им горячо. Руки Стива, обнимающие его за шею, сцеплены крепко, лицо искажено, близко к боли, к какой-то иной её форме.

Стив выгибает спину, когда он принимается двигаться в нём, Стив подаётся ему навстречу, лихорадочно, как будто боится не успеть чего-то.

– Я держу тебя, держу, – шепчет он тяжело, хрипло, его дыхание сбитое. – Всё в порядке, Стиви, всё хорошо.

Стив тих, когда кончает: глаза снова закрыты, верхняя губа приподнята, обнажая зубы. Он сжимается на его члене так сильно. Краткий спазм сотрясает тело Стива, он обмякает сразу, голова бессильно падает назад, руки, что держали его за шею, соскальзывают на предплечья, но не выпускают их, пальцы снова смыкаются, впиваются в его кожу ногти, и ему требуется совсем немного времени, всего лишь несколько скомканных, лишённых всякой грации движений.

После он ложится на Стива сверху, осторожно, и оба они ещё дышат неровно, не совпадают их вдохи и выдохи, сердце Стива колотится бешено, кажется, что от его ударов он содрогается весь, будто оно слишком велико для него, будто оно предназначалось кому-то другому. Между ними липко, и кожа, влажная, скользит.  
Он, приподнявшись, принимается лениво вылизывать живот Стива и его мягкий член, Стив отталкивает его голову, смеясь.

Он замирает вдруг, будто вспомнив.

– Ты ведь мой, Стиви? – спрашивает он неуверенно.

Стив улыбается ему. Кивает. Его рука ложится на его подбородок, большой палец стирает влагу с губ. Глядя на Стива, он всё силится понять цвет его глаз.

Дальше следует темнота и звуки их размеренного дыхания, и тепло; возможно, он и Стив засыпают друг подле друга, возможно, их руки и ноги переплетены и головы так близко, что они соприкасаются лбами.

Нигде, там, где он теперь, белизна, как бы он ни боролся с ней, становится так остра, что заглушает ток крови и боль в его голове, что заново стирает всё, что в нём содержалось, и память, даже те её крохи, удаляются от него, исчезают в ней, истаивают без следа. 

Нигде, там, где он теперь, он когда-нибудь очнётся ото сна.


End file.
